User talk:ARCWorker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Second Matt Anderson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 01:30, June 30, 2011 I've found out whos called you an idiot! ARCWorker, I've got some great news for you! I've found out who has been calling you an idiot fortunately! It was Toetis all along and he had just put Spamalot360's name on so he could be blocked. Prehistoric4566 (Talk) 12:28 9th July 2011 (UTC) Don't delete Parasaurolophus article The Parasaurolophus article shall not be deleted. Trikster87 (Talk) 10:26 25/08/11 (UTC) This is Series5info. Triskter87 did not comment. It was dinoboy. Trust me, sound the alarm and tell others. This shitting annoying! Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 17:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete the alien page Aliens are mentioned in primeval so why the hell do you want to delete it if your such a primeval geek? I've been looking at loads of Episodes of primeval just to find something to make into a new page because i was asked by megashark, so stop deleting people's pages who do you think you are an important editer? the only think you edit is the delete tag above a page Ha! Future Predator fighter 10:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Alien What? you think its a "non - important page" ? It was Mentioned Three times in Primeval and by the way when you ruin work that wasted me 12 minutes of my day which i was supposed to spending on a trip to lake district it was just megashark wanted me to add a new mentioned page and didn't want to keep him waiting then i get to lake district its a bank holiday monday the place is packed my day gets ruined when i get back you've deleted all my work and added a Delete Tag on it and you expect me to go "oh its ok" im flam'in blazing and you got the nerves to tell me not to speak to you like that!!! your an Idiot! Future Predator fighter 23:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alien Aliens have been mentioned in primeval three times and in two episodes, You being such a Primeval geek i'd think you would have noticed, now get lost! Get lost you Nerd! Will you stop having a go at me your just a geek if you love your Primeval Wiki so much then Delete the page and stop wasting my time you Psychopath! . Oh and By the way If you Flam'in Dare threaten me again your going to be having some Problems!. Really Sorry! PLEASE! DON'T GET ME DELETED! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!! I SWEAR UPON MY LIFE THAT I PROMISE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Dinoboy5387 09:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You really should... Stop spreading false info. There is no reason to believe that "New World"'s cast will be in "constant contact" with the British ARC. All Hodges and the other people have said is that it is entirely possible. AND - we have no idea whether or not we will EVER see Abby and Connor again. ZEM 22:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Answers We do have one. ZEM 16:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Madness Please vote in primeval madness if you haven't got an account then please create one: http://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?p=34644771#post34644771(Information) Polls links are at the bottom of the post quick before it's too late GiganotosaurusPrimeval 20:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC)